1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to overhead lights and, more particularly, a plug-in connection for an overhead light so that the overhead light is not hard-wired into place.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the typical building or home, there are numerous electrical plugs along the walls where various appliances may be plugged in and subsequently unplugged. The electrical plugs are hard-wired into the electrical system for the building. The electrical plug is maintained inside of an electrical junction box that is securely attached to the structure of the building. The appliance that is plugged into the electrical plug may be unplugged at any time from on electrical plug and moved to another electrical plug inside of the building. Also, appliances may change.
Concerning light for the home, floor lamps and table lamps are plugged into electrical plugs. The floor lamps/table lamps may be unplugged, moved, plugged in again or repaired while unplugged. It is not uncommon that lamps plugged into electrical outlets may change as time passes and styles change.
On the other hand, lights that are located in the ceiling of a building are normally hard-wired into position. An electrician will normally run an electrical connection from a wall switch to an overhead junction box where the overhead light is to be mounted. The overhead junction box is normally secured in place to a cross-brace between ceiling joists. After the overhead junction box has been secured in position on the cross-brace, the electrical connection from the wall switch is run to the overhead junction box.
While holding the overhead light adjacent to the overhead junction box, the electrical connection inside of the junction box must be connected to the overhead light. After the electrical connection has been completed to the overhead light, then the overhead light must be secured to the overhead junction box. This process normally takes two people, one person holding the overhead light while the other person makes the electrical connection. Thereafter, one person holds the overhead light while the other person secures the overhead lamp to the overhead junction box. After the overhead lamp has been secured to the overhead junction box, a decorative cover is secured in position above the overhead light to cover the overhead junction box.
Because this type of installation is normally done by a licensed electrician, most people do not change their overhead lights, at least not very often. Typically the same overhead light will be used for decades. Normally, the overhead light is only changed when there is an electrical problem or the room is being totally redecorated.